Ecto-1 Diecast with Slimer (Joyride/Round 2)
Ecto-1 Diecast with Slimer is a die-cast car based off of the Ecto-1 from Ghostbusters. First released in 2004 by Ertl/RC2 Brands, Inc. under the Joyride brand. A reissue was released by Round 2 in February 2018. Notes The 2018 reissue has some conflicting information as it is labeled a 1:18 scale on package and on Round 2 Corps' website, however Auto World Store website notes it is a 1:21 scale like the original release. The 2018 reissue doesn't actually have a brand or company logo on the packaging. While both of Round 2's websites list it as a Auto World brand release, the copyright info on the back of the packaging suggests that Round 2 has been licensed from ERTL Collectibles, which is owned by Tomy International, Inc. The only notes that reflect a Auto World brand tie-in is the item number "'AW'SS118/06". Toy Descriptions 2004 Joyride Ertl/RC2 Brands, Inc. Taken from it's packaging. *Ghostbusters Ecto 1 **1:21 Die Cast Metal Ambulance Body **Highly Detailed *Includes "Slimer" the ghost! *Ghostbusters Ecto 1 **The classic 1984 comedy "Ghostbusters" follows the exploits of four doctors, recently fired from university research jobs, who go into business as parapsycholofists specializing in psychic phenomena. Their "company car" is a heavily modified '59 ambulance, equipped with all necessary technology and gadgetry to exterminate a wide array of apparitions. With the Ecto 1 at their disposal, "they ain't afraid of no ghosts!" *Features: **Opening hood, side and rear doors **Detailed engine with spark plug wires **Detailed interior with communications lab Taken from Joyride's website. *The classic 1984 comedy "Ghostbusters" follows the exploits of three doctors recently fired from university research jobs, who go into business as parapsychologists specializing in psychic phenomena. Their "company car" is a heavily modified '59 ambulance, equipped with all the necessary technology and gadgetry to exterminate a wide array of apparitions. With the Ecto 1 at their disposal, "they ain't afraid of no ghosts!" *1:21 scale, and includes a figure of the ghost "Slimer". 2018 Round 2 Taken from Round 2's website. *Description: **“Who You Gonna’ Call ?”… Auto World, That’s Who! ***The Ghostbusters are on a roll again with Auto World’s newest release of the original Ecto-1 die-cast. This converted Cadillac ambulance features all of the detailed ghost hunting equipment that you remember from the iconic film Ghostbusters. Better grab them now… because this Ecto-1 is going to be disappearing, scary fast! *Features: **Opening Doors, Hood & Tailgate **Detailed Engine **Detailed Interior **Steerable Front Wheels **Detailed Exterior **Precise Accuracy to the Original Ghostbusters Movie Trivia *The packaging on the 2004 version notes "exploits of four doctors" mistakenly including Winston as a doctor. This was corrected on Joyride Studios Website. External Links *Round 2 Official Website: 1959 Cadillac Ambulance (Ghostbusters Ecto-1) *Joyride Studios: More Entertainment Vehicles... (Archived on Wayback Internet Archive on Sep. 11th 2004) Gallery 2004 Joyride Ertl/RC2 Brands, Inc. Joyride Ecto-1 Diecast02.jpg| Joyride Ecto-1 Diecast03.jpg| Joyride Ecto-1 Diecast04.jpg| Joyride Ecto-1 Diecast05.jpg| Joyride Ecto-1 Diecast06.jpg| Joyride Ecto-1 Diecast07.jpg| Joyride Ecto-1 Diecast08.jpg| Joyride Ecto-1 Diecast09.jpg| Joyride Ecto-1 Diecast10.jpg| Joyride Ecto-1 Diecast11.jpg| Joyride Ecto-1 Diecast12.jpg| Joyride Ecto-1 Diecast13.jpg| Joyride Ecto-1 Diecast14.jpg| Joyride Ecto-1 Diecast15.jpg| 2018 Round 2 PromoImageAutoWorldEcto1121ScaleByRound2Sc01.jpg|Promo Image PromoImageAutoWorldEcto1121ScaleByRound2Sc02.jpg| PromoImageAutoWorldEcto1121ScaleByRound2Sc03.jpg| PromoImageAutoWorldEcto1121ScaleByRound2Sc04.jpg| PromoImageAutoWorldEcto1121ScaleByRound2Sc05.jpg| PromoImageAutoWorldEcto1121ScaleByRound2Sc06.jpg| PromoImageAutoWorldEcto1121ScaleByRound2Sc07.jpg| PromoImageAutoWorldEcto1121ScaleByRound2Sc08.jpg| PromoImageAutoWorldEcto1121ScaleByRound2Sc09.jpg| PromoImageAutoWorldEcto1121ScaleByRound2Sc10.jpg| PromoImageAutoWorldEcto1121ScaleByRound2Sc11.jpg| PromoImageAutoWorldEcto1121ScaleByRound2Sc12.jpg| Ecto1DiecastWithSlimerByRound2Sc01.png|Photo of the front of packaging Ecto1DiecastWithSlimerByRound2Sc02.png|Photo of the back of packaging Ecto1DiecastWithSlimerByRound2Sc04.png|Photo of the left side of packaging Ecto1DiecastWithSlimerByRound2Sc05.png|Photo of the right side of packaging Ecto1DiecastWithSlimerByRound2Sc03.png|Photo of the bottom of packaging Ecto1DiecastWithSlimerByRound2Sc06.png|Photo of the top of packaging Category:Merchandise Toy Lines Category:GB 20th Merchandise Category:Round 2, LLC